Thank You Heaven
by eunhaezha
Summary: Seorang malaikat yang merelakan keabadian dan kehilangan sayapnya untuk manusia yang dikasihinya / "Terima kasih banyak telah memberiku Jongin, itu yang selalu aku katakan pada surga.." –Kyungsoo / "Melalui hembusan angin yang lembut, aku masuk ke dalam duniamu.." –Jongin / KaiSoo/KaiDo fic / Oneshoot


Tittle: Thank You Heaven...

Pairing: KaiSoo

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Length: Oneshot

Summary: "Sekarang aku datang untuk mencintaimu, tak ada tempat bagiku untuk kembali.. Sayapku telah diambil.. Bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan kehidupan yang abadi, alasan aku menjadi bahagia adalah… Karena sekarang kaulah keabadianku, cinta yang abadi.."

* * *

Ini indah, ah tidak, hanya mengatakan ini semua _indah_ merupakan sebuah penghinaan… Ini semua menakjubkan, sebuah perasaan yang membuatku mampu berada di sisimu tanpa ada kekhawatiran ataupun batas. Tak ada malaikat yang bisa memegang tanganmu sepertiku, tak ada malaikat yang bisa menjagamu sebanyak mereka mau tanpa merasa ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berdoa?" Kau bertanya padaku dengan kedua mata bundar besarmu, dua mata yang luar biasa besar.

"Aku tak berpikir aku akan pernah selesai mengucapkan terima kasihku.." Aku menjawab.

Momen terlahir kembali yang indah seperti ini.

Kau terkekeh mendengar jawabanku seakan kau mengetahui arti sebenarnya di balik kata-kataku, aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang hampir terlihat berlawanan dengan milikmu. Sebuah senyuman memberontak bertemu dengan senyuman canggung milikmu.

"Baiklah jika kau sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi.." Kau mengajak dan aku menyanggupinya.

"Aku yakin surga sudah tahu isi hatiku.." Aku berkata sembari berdiri saat kedua matamu menatapku lekat "Mereka tak akan suka jika aku selalu mengulang hal sama yang sudah mereka ketahui.."

Kau hanya mengangguk pelan tapi aku sangat yakin kau tak setuju dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku menganggapnya lucu bagaimana damainya hari-hariku tiap waktu aku denganmu dan bagaimana kedua mataku mengikutimu tiap waktu kau ada di dekatku.

"Menunjukkan seberapa besar kau bersyukur itu penting, kau tahu?" Kau menegurku layaknya yang dilakukan seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Yes ma'am.."

Kau berjalan dengan tenang di sampingku seperti yang biasa kita lakukan. Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbicara banyak dan aku menyukainya seperti itu, aku bisa menikmati ketenangan di dunia yang diciptakan Tuhan ini.

"Lalu untuk apa kau berterima kasih pada surga?" Aku bertanya dan mata besarmu yang bersinar memenjarakanku, aku mungkin tak memperlihatkannya tapi sangat jelas aku merasa kegembiraan melingkupi setiap jengkal bagian tubuhku.

Tapi kau tertawa lagi seakan sesuatu yang kukatakan sangat lucu.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Kau hanya akan menertawakanku.." Kau menjawab.

Sekarang yang membuatku semakin penasaran, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menertawakan ketulusanmu, aku tak akan pernah menertawakan keinginanmu.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan kau pun kemudian ikut berhenti tiga langkah di depanku saat kau menyadarinya. Kau melihat ke arahku dengan kebingungan.

"Aku tak akan tertawa.." Aku berkata padamu untuk menunjukkan sisiku yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Kedua matamu membelalak lebih lebar lalu kembali pada ukuran normal saat kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Aku tak akan menertawakanmu jika kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikatakan.." Aku menambahi.

"Jongin… Kau…"

Dapat kurasakan keheningan yang menusuk namun di saat bersamaan dengan anehnya juga terasa damai saat kau memanggil namaku. Matahari kini tengah tenggelam di ufuk barat, dan itu hanya membuat udara di sekitar memberat tapi juga semakin romantis.

Kau berjalan ke arahku perlahan, tiga langkah tepat di hadapanku. Dan dengan berani kau menatapku. Wajahmu terlihat lebih gelap karena pengaruh sinar matahari di belakangmu yang mulai tenggelam.

"Jongin… Kau…" Kau mengulang kata-katamu dan aku justru tak berbuat apa-apa untuk merespon, kedua mataku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memandangmu juga.

Kedua tanganmu yang lembut terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipiku, mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ini… romantis.

Benar-benar hangat, indah…

Seperti manusia seutuhnya.

Tapi kemudian rasa sakit yang hebat menggantikan perasaan sebelumnya saat kau menepuk keras kedua pipiku, ah tidak terlalu keras sesungguhnya. Kau lalu memasang sebuah senyum canggung namun tulus andalanmu. Setelah menepuk pipiku keras, kau mencubitnya dengan kekuatan yang sama besarnya.

"Aw… a-pa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya dengan kebingungan yang jelas terpancar di wajahku, dan kemudian kau menarik tanganmu dari kedua pipiku.

Kau mengacak rambutku seperti anak kecil jadi aku mendecak sebal tapi kau justru menertawakannya "Kau begitu bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya, kau seharusnya melihat sendiri bagaimana wajahmu.." Seperti biasa, kau tak menganggapku serius.

Sebelum kau menarik tanganmu yang mengusak rambutku, dengan sigap aku memegangnya, menilai dari kelopak matamu yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, kau pasti terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Kau berpikir wajahku serius? Mungkin itu karena aku memang benar-benar serius.."

Kau mencoba menghapus kecanggunganmu dengan sebuah tawa yang kau paksakan saat kau tersadar dari keterkejutanmu dengan apa yang kukatakan. Lalu mencoba menarik tanganmu lepas dari genggamanku tapi aku justru mengeratkannya, menolak untuk melepasmu pergi.

"Kenapa kau begitu serius kalau begitu?"

Suaramu bertanya dengan nada lembut, kedua matamu mencoba untuk bertemu dengan milikku.

"Kau bersyukur untuk apa… Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kedua matamu menatap jalanan di bawah kita dan aku menganggapnya sebagai isyarat untuh melepas tanganmu perlahan dan dengan hati-hati. Alih-alih menjawab, kau berbalik membelakangiku lalu berjalan ke depan. Aku tak bereaksi lagi dan hanya melihatmu berjalan menjauh dariku.

Akhirnya aku menyerah, aku menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menyusulmu sampai aku bisa berjalan di sampingmu dengan langkah yang sama.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku Jongin.."

Semuanya berhenti.

Langkahku terhenti saat tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, kau tak berhenti berjalan sampai tiga langkah lagi di depanku. Kau melihat ke belakang pada sosokku yang membatu.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang membuat adegan kita terasa seperti dalam sebuah film, menambahi efek dari sinar matahari yang memancar membentur tubuh kita.

"Terima kasih banyak telah memberiku Jongin, itu yang selalu aku katakan pada surga.."

Dalam diam kau berterima kasih dengan hanya senyuman yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Aku berpikir ini semua hanya mimpi, jadi aku menutup kedua mataku lalu membukanya lagi.

Kau berdiri di depanku yang menyedihkan dan kau berdoa.

Dengan sendirinya kedua kakiku melangkah cepat menuju dirimu dan memeluk tubuhmu yang lebih kecil itu dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak bisa melepasmu, aku menyembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehermu.

Dan itu semua terasa lebih baik saat kau juga memelukku tanpa keragu-raguan.

Dulu aku takut… Saat sayapku diambil.. Saat aku kehilangan kehidupan abadiku.

Sekarang tak ada alasan untukku merasa takut, aku sempat berpikir bahwa bisa berjalan beriringan denganmu sekali saja adalah lebih dari cukup, tapi tidak, itu tak akan pernah cukup…

Aku ingin berjalan denganmu untuk selamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jongin, kau tak pernah memberitahuku bagaimana kau menemukanku.."

Kau tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa melepas pelukan kita.

"Melalui hembusan angin yang lembut, aku masuk ke dalam duniamu.."

Aku menjawab dengam senyum terpatri di wajahku, senyum yang datang dari dasar hatiku yang hanya akan muncul saat aku bersamamu.

Kau tertawa mendengar jawabanku yang kau kira hanya sebuah gurauan.

Dengan polosnya kau bertanya "Ayolah katakan darimana kau berasal?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan kau tertawa "Itu sebuah rahasia.."

Aku merasakan panas di sekitar tubuhku, tapi itu adalah perasaan yang sudah biasa aku rasakan sebelumnya, sebuah perasaan yang familiar. Seperti nostalgia.

Angin yang kencang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut dan sangat ringan bergerak di sekitar punggungku.

"Sayap…." Kau berbisik sangat lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

Kedua sayap transparan besar yang melingkupi tubuh kita berdua dan memberikan sebuah perasaan yang tak akan pernah kita lupakan, perasaan yang hangat dan nyaman.

Kau benar-benar takjub dengan apa yang terjadi, kau bahkan tak ketakutan saat melihat sayapku yang telah lama hilang muncul lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, kedua sayap transparan itu perlahan menghilang meninggalkan kerlap-kerlip kecil bertebaran di sekitar kita.

Aku melepasmu dari pelukanku dan melihat lurus ke dalam matamu yang memancarkan perasaan terpesona dan cinta. Perlahan, air mata mulai berkumpul di ujung pelupuk kedua mata besar itu. Aku menangkup dagumu dan mencondongkan badan kearahmu.

Kau tak bergerak apapun untuk menolakku, malah kini kau menutup kedua matamu dan membiarkan tetesan air mata itu terjatuh melewati pipimu yang gembil.

Bibirku bertemu dengan bibir berbentuk hatimu yang bergetar.

Sekarang inilah perasaan yang tak akan bisa tergantikan, tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan perasaan ini, bahkan saat sayap tumbuh di punggungku, bahkan saat sayapku melingkupi kita berdua.

Karena ini adalah perasaan yang paling tulus.

Bibirku mulai mengulum bibir bawahmu yang kau terima dengan cinta. Kedua tanganku bergerak menyentuh pinggangmu untuk menarikmu mendekat, dan lenganmu pun berpindah pada bahuku.

Setelah berciuman beberapa saat, kita melepasnya. Aku tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dari pipimu dengan matamu yang masih berkaca-kaca memandang ke arahku.

"Kau menukar keabadianmu untukku?"

Air matamu terus berjatuhan saat kau mengatakan kata-kata tersebut.

"Aku tak pernah melakukannya… Keabadian itu ada di sini, bersama denganmu.."

Tangisanmu berganti dengan isakan saat kau terkejut dan air matamu terjatuh lagi. Aku menarik kedua tanganmu dan menciumnya untuk menunjukkan cintaku padamu.

"Kaulah keabadianku… Cintaku yang abadi.."

* * *

A/N: Annyeong! Loooong time no see! Muehehe~ Aku Cuma mau bilang aku berencana melanjutkan Fata Vocant dan aku butuh bantuan, bagaimana nyebut couple Insung/Kyungsoo? :DD Lmao~ Cuma nanya kok! Twitter user ayo ngobrol masalah itu (bagi yang minat atau Cuma pengin nanya" yang lain) deerdudu! I'll wait for you~ 3

p.s: kemaren uda sempet di publish di wp nya mawar seksi sih~ hehe~


End file.
